Dawnfang/Duskfang
Dawnfang/Duskfang is a unique longsword with two distinct variants. Starting at dawn (6AM), the Hero wields Dawnfang; at nightfall (6PM), it changes into Duskfang. It belongs to Grommok gro-Barak, and is said to be one of the most powerful weapons in the game; extremely useful for low levels, but even more deadly at its peak of lvl 30+. Background In his journal, Grommok mentions that, according to Syndelius Gatharian, the sword is Akaviri in origin, created by the Tsaesci. How it was found in an Ayleid ruin remains a mystery. Acquisition This sword is awarded after completing the quest "Baiting the Trap" as part of the ''Shivering Isles'' main quest. Kiliban Nyrandil will find the sword on the Orc Grommok; after teleporting to the room with the chest, talk to Kiliban to receive the rewards. Properties Nourish Blade Dawnfang/Duskfang keeps track of enemies killed, displaying the text "Dawnfang/Duskfang has extinguished X lives." (X being the number of creatures or characters killed, much like Mehrunes' Razor.) Once the quota of "twelve lives extinguished" has been met and the sword's bloodthirst is satisfied, the next incarnation will be Superior, adding the effect of Absorb Health if it is Dawnfang Superior, and Absorb Magicka if it is Duskfang Superior. If it becomes, for example, Dawnfang Superior, then the next time it becomes Dawnfang it will not stay superior. Failure to nourish the blade fully reverts it to the normal version with the next incarnation. Both versions of the blade must have charge for the nourish ability to work. If the blade has depleted to a level where no effect is caused by the blade when used, then the nourish effect will not work. Simply recharging the blade with a soul gem or at a shop will fix this. An easy way to quench Dawnfang/Duskfang's "Bloodlust" is to use a summoning spell. Attack the creature summoned and it will be counted as a life taken. Base weapon Each weapon deals a small amount of fire (Dawnfang) or frost (Duskfang) damage. Superior The weight, damage, health, value*, fire/frost damage and Nourish Blade effect of superior versions are the same as the base weapon. The only change is more charges, and the added absorb health (Dawnfang) or magicka (Duskfang) effect. Trivia *If gained at a high level (30+) it will be the most powerful longsword in . Perfect for a tank-like character with a preference for blades. *The speed (0.9) is between a Longsword (1.0) and Claymore (0.8) making this the slowest one-handed blade weapon. The speed is the same as all maces. *The higher base damage alternates with the Amber Sword until level thirty when the base damage of Dawn/Duskfang permanently surpasses the amber swords. *Dawnfang has an orange-hued stone set in the hilt. Orange hues are closely related to Mania in the Realm of Sheogorath suggesting a connection between Dawnfang and Mania. Conversely, Duskfang has a blue-hued stone, the color of which is related to Dementia. *It can be duplicated using the scroll method, but the original Duskfang can only be duplicated at night. *If the blade is enhanced beyond 100% durability through the Armorer skill it will be reset to 100% each time it changes. *Every sunrise and sundown, when the blade is replaced, the weapon's charges and health will be completely restored. *Although Grommok gro-Barak states in his journal that the elemental damage is increased on a superior weapon, the damage is the same. *It can be very useful for Vampires, as the notification warning the Hero of the change between Dawnfang/Duskfang also warns them of day and night. Bugs * If the Hero puts either Duskfang or Dawnfang into any chest, it is possible that, come nightfall or dawn, the weapon changes mode in the chest, sometimes resulting in both Duskfang and Dawnfang being in the chest. (Patched PS3 GOTY edition) *If equipped while on a horse and dusk comes, Duskfang will be added to inventory, but Dawnfang cannot be removed, resulting in two swords. *If a character disarms the Hero of this blade, then the kill count may reset back to 0. *The value of the level 20–24 Dawnfang Superior was set to 3250 (value of level 25–29 weapon) instead of 1800. The level 20–24 Duskfang Superior value is correctly set to 1800. *If the Hero has Dawnfang or Duskfang equipped when they defeat their Shadow (if they are resurrected with console commands), the Shadow will carry Dawnfang or Duskfang. The Shadow will not be hostile however, and if they are killed and the weapon is looted from them, it cannot be removed from the Hero's inventory. Appearances * * de:Morgenzahn/Abendzahn es:Colmillo del alba/Colmillo del ocaso ru:Клык Рассвета/Заката Category:Shivering Isles: Leveled Weapons Category:Shivering Isles: Quest Rewards Category:Shivering Isles: Enchanted Weapons Category:Shivering Isles: Longswords Category:Shivering Isles: Unique Weapons